


Touch my Fire

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuhei had gotten injured by hollows plenty of times before but never had one produced this burning, consuming desire. If Kensei didn't come back soon, Shuuhei wasn't sure quite what he would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch my Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Author's notes: This was for the temperature play square on my kink bingo card and yes the aphrodisiacs are purely to aid the plot and no they don't entirely get explained, this is really only a PWP so I don't think it matters much XD

This was getting ridiculous. He couldn’t take it anymore! The brunette’s hands moved quickly, desperately over himself, wantonly bringing himself to completion, desperately seeking relief from feeling so hot and hard, craving the post orgasmic haze he was supposed to be experiencing.

And he’d already been through this countless times in the few hours since he’d gotten back from his mission. His body was sticky with sweat and the evidence of his past orgasms. His mind was already begging for more as a small part of his brain told him he shouldn’t _need_ this much relief. And oh fuck! When the hell was Kensei gonna get back because there was no way he could handle – let alone satisfy – this need alone anymore. 

 

Kensei closed the door behind himself, a satisfying ache in his muscles from a good workout after the irritating paperwork he’d been landed with thanks to Shuuhei’s mission. All he needed now was some decent food, a drink and Shuuhei – wherever he was. _They came back hours ago, the report I got was that everything went well._

“Oi! Kid?” he called. No answer. But there were some interesting noises coming from the bedroom.

The former vizard pushed the bedroom door open and smirked at the sight before him. Shuuhei was laid out on his back, eyes closed, panting as he focused solely on the steady stroking of his cock. “Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” 

Shuuhei startled at Kensei’s voice being so close, eyes snapping open. “K – Kensei-“ he stuttered, hand still moving. “Please – need you. I feel so damn hot and I can’t – stop.” 

He moved quickly over to his vice-captain, stroking his hands up the brunette’s thighs and even through his gloves he could feel how hot the kid’s skin was. “How long have you been like this?”

“Little after I – got back. Hollow nicked me – didn’t think anything of it – got back and – fuck-!” he gasped as Kensei removed his hand and immediately took the brunette into his mouth, swallowing hard around him. Shuuhei descended into moans and hitched breaths until his captain growled and he immediately began to stumble on with his explanation. “Not long after I – got in I just got – so aroused and no matter how much I – come I’m just even worse- ah!” the brunette trailed off into a desperate moan, coming quickly at the warm mouth around him. 

Kensei continued to suck around him, teasing him through his orgasm, but it was just as Shuuhei said: even though he knew the kid was done he was just as hard as before. 

“T – too hot – Kensei.” Shuuhei whined. He kissed the brunette’s forehead and stroked his hair, shushing him from anymore whining. 

“I’m gonna get something that I think will help, just stay here.” he smirked. “And try and be good while I’m gone.” Shuuhei only managed a whine of protest.

 _The brat can pay for it later_ , he thought to himself; right now he needed to cool him down and try and figure out what had happened. Kensei dug around in the freezer and pulled out the tube, taking out the condom enclosed ice dildo. He washed it off under cool water and grabbed a towel on his return to the bedroom. 

Shuuhei was lying back on the bed, squirming and whimpering, desperately clinging to the covers beneath him so as not to touch himself. “Pl – please taichou-“ the brunette begged, not caring what plan Kensei had for him so long as he got the fuck on with it. 

Kensei smirked and set down his things on the towel, undressing faster than normal – even he wasn’t mean enough to tease the kid when he was in this state. The former vizard hovered over the brunette, eyes taking in his movements, the droplets of sweat beading and rolling off his vice-captain’s body.

“Hush, I’m getting to it, brat.” he whispered, tangling his fingers in spiky locks before tightening his grip and tugging back. The brunette’s breath hitched as his throat was exposed, moaning as the very tip of Kensei’s tongue travelled slowly up his neck. 

Shuuhei let out a breathy whimper; the light touch was hardly enough to sate his need to be pleasured. “Ple – ase-“ he breathed, soft, sharp pants escaping him. The brunette felt like he was burning up, that maybe this time his desires would be sated, his thirst quenched. The flash of pain as Kensei bit him was only a small respite, it enough to distract him for a second. 

The vizard let his hand slip from black locks, running his hands soothingly over the brunette’s body before picking up the lube with one hand and squirting it onto the fingers of the other.

Shuuhei let out a keening moan, relief flooding through him as fingers pressed and teased, opening him up. Louder moans followed as Kensei thrust against his prostate, hitting it once, twice before purposefully missing it – Shuuhei left whimpering desperately for more.

 

He let out another whimper when Kensei’s fingers finally withdrew, dragging slowly and making pleasure spark through his veins. Confusion rattled him the next moment as none of the sounds he’d expected followed. There was no foil packet being ripped open, no sound of the condom being rolled on and no moan as Kensei stroked himself in the process. Shuuhei opened his eyes, about to ask what was going on, before something cold pressed up against him – inching in.

The brunette gasped and moaned, the ice cold barely bothering him. It just felt so good to feel something cool against him, inside him, taking him. He continued to moan desperately until the cold thing was fully sheathed in him. 

“Better?” Kensei asked with a smirk, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Shuuhei’s lips. He hovered over the lithe shinigami again, slowly teasing the brunette with small thrusts of the dildo. 

“Y – yeah-“ he stuttered, breaking off on a moan as Kensei slipped it nearly all the way out before thrusting forward again. The vizard continued at that pace, pushing the brunette’s pleasure higher and dispelling the heat. 

Shuuhei moaned, feeling so much more relaxed, not nearly as desperate for a quick release as he had been moments ago. He knew he couldn’t hang on much longer. 

His orgasm crashed over him fiercely, leaving him panting and exhausted but finally, finally sated. Kensei slowly eased the dildo out of him, Shuuhei letting out a feeble groan at the touch to sensitive skin. “Done now, are ya?” the vizard teased a little even as he gently brushed his fingers over the brunette’s face, his skin not nearly as hot as before. 

Shuuhei nods weakly. “Must’ve finally – sweated out whatever it was.” he breathed softly, taking another moment before propping himself up on his lower arms. He leaned up on one hand to curl the other around Kensei’s neck, tugging him closer for a grateful kiss. Lips met and a tongue snuck out to tease the seam of the vizard’s lips, thrusting into his mouth with a moan from both of them. Shuuhei shifted to sit up properly and wrapped his fingers around his captain’s aching cock with his now free hand.

Kensei groaned at the firm grip and the steady stroke and squeezing of Shuuhei’s hand around him, thrusting up a little. Deciding that wasn’t enough, he pulled back from the kiss and pushed the kid back on the bed, allowing him to more easily thrust into the brunette’s tight grip with a low groan. Shuuhei moaned in reply, breathing the vizard’s name and squeezing just a little harder. 

It wasn’t long before Kensei came over the flushed, sweaty body beneath him, Shuuhei’s hand coaxing the last of his orgasm from him. He loosened his grip on the vizard, who laid down on the bed beside the brunette, getting his breathing back. Shuuhei was too busy licking his hand clean to make a comment at either of their states. 

“… I need a shower.” he finally muttered when his hand, at the very least, was clean. He gave Kensei a slightly indignant look as he spoke.

Kensei snorted and cuffed the brunette gently over the head. “Most of that come is yours.” the vizard pointed out bluntly as he slowly got to his feet. He took one look at the dishevelled brunette before easily picking him up – to a surprised noise of protest – and taking him through to the bathroom to dump him in the shower.


End file.
